


Shopping

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan takes Josh shopping. Josh gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Josh was wandering the mall, his eyes darting from store to store, feeling a bit self-conscious. Glancing at his reflection in a store window, he smiled a bit. With his wavy brown hair, brandy-brown eyes and slim figure, he was attractive enough. And dressed in tight jeans and a sea-green button down, he was well dressed. 

Aidan’s hand squeezed his ass and Josh resisted the urge to yelp in shock. Instead he jerked away and glared at his roommate, “Stop that,” he hissed, “We’re in public, Aidan!”

Aidan just gave him a smug grin and Josh felt his cock grow hard in his light blue briefs. 

“Stop whining Josh,” Aidan scolded, “We’re here for you. If you hadn’t cummed in your undies, we wouldn’t have had to come here.”

Josh’s ears burned with humiliation and he glanced around, hoping no one had heard that. 

Aidan noticed his behaviour and grinned again, “Hey, relax Josh, its ok.”

His strong callused hand patted Josh’s denim-clad ass again, “Premature ejaculation is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Josh cringed in embarrassment and whimpered softly, “Okay, I won’t complain anymore, just please stop.”

Aidan smirked in triumph, “That’s more like it,” he said and pointed ahead of them, “There’s the store anyway.”

Josh stared ahead and felt a cold chill grow in his belly. The store ahead of them had a big red sign that said Sultry. Images of scantily clad men and women and skimpy underwear were emblazoned on the store exterior. Josh froze; this was the last place he wanted to go. Aidan was likely to make him dress up in humiliating-albeit sexy outfits 

A sharp swat on his butt caused him to jump a tiny bit and Aidan’s stern voice spoke up, “Move your ass, slut. We’re here to get you some underwear that’s more suited for you.”

Josh sighed in resignation and entered the store, Aidan right behind him, blocking any avenue of escape.

As they entered the store, a cute brunette greeter approached them, dressed in a sexy and revealing outfit that left almost nothing to imagination. Josh’s eyes were drawn to her like metal filings to a magnet and he couldn’t take his eyes off her huge tits. 

A strong hand smacked his ass again and Josh yelped in pain and shock.

“A gentleman averts his eyes, Josh,” chided Aidan.

Josh kept the fuck you to himself, knowing that to say that would ensure him a sore bottom when they got home. Aidan’s own eyes were ogling the hot greeter but Josh forced himself to look at the floor. Defiance was punishable by a harsh paddling. 

The girl smiled at them, “Welcome to Sultry, my name’s Alaina. How can I help you boys today?”

Aidan smirked, “Hey Alaina,” he stepped closer and flashed pearly teeth. 

“We’re here for him,” he said, jerking a thumb at Josh who was staring at a spot on the wall behind Alaina. 

A sexy grin came to Alaina’s face and she brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face, “Well, how can I help you, handsome?”

It took Josh a moment to realize that she was talking to him. 

“I-I, umm...”

Aidan took pity on him after a moment, “He’s got a bad habit of cumming in his underwear.”

Alaina let out a peal of laughter, “Oh, that’s cute. My boyfriend does that sometimes.”

Josh’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment and Aidan laughed as well, “Well, I think the best way to deal with that is to get him some nicer undies, ones that he won’t dare to cum in.”

Alaina smirked again, “That’s not how I deal with it, but it’s a good plan. What kind of underwear were you thinking for…?”

Aidan looked at Josh, “Tell Alaina your name, slut.”

Josh blushed and looked at the cute girl, his cock growing hard again as he stared at her tits, “I’m Josh,” he said lamely, shifting his hips to try to conceal his growing erection.

Alaina glanced down at his obvious arousal with a smirk, “Wow, I can see what you mean.”

She grinned and grabbed his hand, “This way, big boy,” she said and tugged him over to a corner of the store. 

Chuckling at Josh’s discomfort, Aidan followed, his gaze fixed on Josh’s ass.

As they approached the racks Josh glanced around and blushed deeply. On one rack was a package of bright red briefs with a very sexy model on the front, his impressive bulge displayed for all to see. 

Alaina plucked the package from the rack and held it up for Aidan to see, “How are these?”  
Aidan smirked, “I think his face is redder than those.”

Josh felt a flash of hot rage and snatched the underwear from Alaina’s hands. 

“Where’s the fitting room?” he asked angrily.

Alaina grinned wider, “So you do have some fire, don’t you. They’re that way.”

Underwear clutched tightly in his hands, Josh stormed into the fitting area, his face flushed with anger and humiliation.

He was only inside the small room for a few moments when he heard footsteps outside. 

Gritting his teeth, Josh opened the package and fished a folded pair of briefs out. Glancing at them with mild curiosity, he began to undo his shirt. Hanging it on a hook, he unbuckled his belt and slid his tight jeans to his ankles, leaving him in just his briefs. 

“Someone’s excited,” said Alaina and Josh gasped in shock, whirling around to see the hot greeter standing in front of him.

“The employees can override the locks,” she said with a smirk, “Just in case our patrons try to vandalize store property or...misuse the rooms.”

Josh was blushing so hard he thought he might get a nosebleed. His hands flew to his groin to hide his throbbing erection.

“Naughty Josh,” Alaina said with a grin, “Your roommate told me what he does to you when you misbehave.”

Josh groaned in embarrassment and Alaina laughed, “Now, do what you came in here to do and try them on.”

Swallowing hard and painfully aware of how close he was to cumming in his underwear and just how humiliating it would be to do it in front of a hot girl, Josh slowly tugged his briefs to his ankles and stepped out of them. His hard cock bobbed in front of him, beads of precome building at the head.

Alaina smiled, “Awww, am I getting you excited?” she asked teasingly.

A small part of Josh was courageous enough to respond, “Hell yes.”

Alaina grinned even wider and handed Josh the red underwear.

“Well, let’s see if these undies can cure your premature ejaculation.”

Josh grew harder and actually grinned; he was enjoying this in a weird, kinky way.

Carefully, he pulled the new underwear on, pushing his feet through the leg holes. Pulling the briefs up to his groin, he tried to tuck his engorged cock into the underwear, but they were really tight and he was having trouble forcing it in. With a supreme effort, he managed to get the underwear on without cumming.

Alaina grinned and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips deeply. Josh was so shocked that he almost didn’t return the kiss. But after a moment, he did and began to push his tongue down Alaina’s throat. 

After a few seconds, Alaina pulled back and smiled, “You’re not a bad kisser, Josh,” she said and looked down at the huge bulge in his underwear, “And that’s some impressive equipment you’ve got down there.”

She looked at his naked body thoughtfully, “Although, it doesn’t seem fair that you’re the only one in his undies.”

She reached up and began to undo her top and Josh just stared, unsure as to whether this was actually happening or not.

Alaina slid her top off and she wasn’t wearing a bra. Josh stared at her supple breasts and a spot of precome appeared on his briefs as Alaina slid his skirt down and off, leaving her in just sheer black panties. 

Alaina pulled him closer and kissed him again, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Josh nodded his head enthusiastically, and slowly tugged the snug red briefs down, his erection popping into view again, harder than ever, with precome dribbling from the head.

Alaina smiled, “Looks like you’re almost ready to cum,” she said and reached out with a soft hand, cupping Josh’s balls gently. Josh gritted his teeth with exertion, he wanted to cum so badly.

Alaina smirked and slid her panties off slowly and leaned against on the fitting room bench. Josh stared at her shaven pussy with lust.

“You better know where to put that,” she said teasingly and Josh took that as permission.

Getting on his knees, he eased himself forward and slowly penetrated Alaina’s body, his throbbing cock sliding slowly into her wet pussy.

A soft moan of pleasure came from Alaina’s lips and Josh slid back and then thrust forward again, driving his cock into her pussy again. Josh felt drunk and giddy and he hadn’t felt so much pleasure before in his life. Building to a rhythm, he began to thrust back and forth into Alaina, grinding his body against her, gasping in pleasure.

“Good boy,” she said with a gasp as he began to thrust faster and harder, “Good Josh, good.”

And just when Josh thought he couldn’t hold off any more, she called, “Cum, Josh, cum for me.”

And he did, thrusting deep into her and shooting his semen deep into her body, moaning in pleasure. Their bodies came together in an orgy of the flesh and then it was over and Josh carefully pulled out of her, collapsing on the floor, panting hard.

Alaina slowly got to her feet and picked up the fallen underwear and put them back in their package. 

“I’ll ring this up for you,” she said with a smirk and gave Josh one last kiss.

Then she quickly got her clothes back on and slipped out, leaving Josh on the floor, completely blissed out.


End file.
